The Breaking Point
by PizzaMaker
Summary: What pushes him over the edge? What makes him do it... How does he do it... Emma the apple of his eye. Jay, Jimmy, Hazel, Paige, and Alex all people who hates him... they've put him through Hell what will make him go over the edge. And is it just him...
1. Default Chapter

I know this isn't how it goes down… This is how I thought it was going to happen til a few days ago.

The Breaking Point

Chapter 1

(Scene Starts out at the doors of Degrassi Community School for the last day of school)

Em:(walks up with Paige) I can't believe this is the last day of school already.

Paige: I know it seems like only yesturday we hated each other. So much has happened this year.

Hazel: Hey girls whats up?

Paige: Nothing we were just talking about how amazing it is that this is that last day of school. And how fast its come.

Hazel: Oh yeah it has come up rather fast.

Em: Yeah I remember this time last year I couldn't wait for the summer to come this year I wish we could just stay here.

Ok now I'm talking crazy!!

(the girls all walk off laughing)

(Spinner looking really down runs into Manny after avoiding her the past few weeks)

Spin: Manny hey sorry bout that. Let me help you pick those books up! (says that as he bends over and picks up her books)

Manny: Yeah thanks.(she says with half a smile) I heard Paige broke up with you, I hope it had nothing to do with me.

Spin: Umm no not at all... We were just really not doing well since the car thing started. And she was just done with it all.

Manny: Oh. (looks down as if she knew it had to do with her.) Well I'd better get to class being the last day I wouldn't want to be late.

Spin: Yeah I wouldn't want you to be either, do you want me to walk you to class. Or maybe we could talk about a way for me to

make up being so mean to you at dinner tonight?

Manny: You mean like a date? I dunno Spin I mean Paige is my friend and I wouldn't want to hurt her.

Spin: How about me poor little depressed me.(he gave her puppy eyes)

Manny:(feeling bad so she agreed with a small shake of her head and they walked off to her first class discussing the details)

(Sean and Elli walk in with Seans arm around Elli's sholder, when they catch up with Jay and Alex)

Sean: Hey guys whats up?

Jay: Not much just waiting for today to be done.  
Alex: Yeah we were just discussing the idea of skipping. What'dya think?

(Sean and Elli looked at each other then at them shaking their heads)

Alex: Ok your loss. Not ours. Lets go Jay.

(Alex and Jay got into Jays car and Sean and Elli walked into school)

Sean: Their so stupid ya know. (Elli shook her head agreeing with Sean)

( Craig and Ashley met up with Marco)

Craig: Ok so I'm thinking end of the year party for all of our closest friends.

Ash: I like it... as long as theres NO drugs or alchole.

Marco: Of course not Ash what do you think we want to get high and drunk geeze...(Marco looks diappointed as he says that sarcastic remark)

Ash: I'm serious last time I had an end of year party a lot of crap happened.

Craig: There will be nothing illegal a loud in the party. I promise(hearing the bell he grabs Ash's hand and kisses it goodbye) Til after class he says as he walks off.

(Craig and Marco rush down the hall only to just make it before the bell. Ash had made it with plenty of time.)

(Toby, Rick, and Emma all sit in first period together)

Em: I wanna do something tonight to celabrate this awesome year.

Rick: (under his breath says) If you make it til then...

Em: What was that Rick?

Rick: Uhhhh nothing... I was just saying why don't you and I go to the movies?

Toby: What about me Ricky buddy ol pal? (Toby give em the sad eyes like please take me)

Em: Toby you can come and we can find one or two more people to come.

Rick: Great looking forward to it.

(What no one knew was that Rick was going to do something so wrong and unthinkable… He wanted to make up an excuse to fool everyone… after all the things that have happened in the past two years he was freaking out…. All of his anger management hadn't prepared him for what was going to happen at school this year. He's been stuffed in lockers and after Jay had stuffed Toby in the locker the other day he had been done… That's what pushed him over the edge … So he talked out this scheme with Toby…


	2. The Situation Changes

(After first block Emma and Manny catch up with each other and Emma invites her and JT. as they all walk to second block)

A few hours have past and it's lunch time… Everyone has been invited to a private lunch. With a few people involved. Toby, Emma, Spinner, Hazel, Sean, Jimmy, Paige, Ashley, Alex, and Jay; Jay, Alex, and Sean are off to a different corner then everyone else. They all realize that at one point or another something's brought these people together but they can't figure out what. Other than the invite, Which wasn't very explanatory.

The invite Said:

Dear Someone,

Please meet me in Mrs. Kwans room, during Lunch time.

With Honesty,

Your Friend…

That's all it included. They all received one. Personally written but they didn't know who wrote it. They all also received a black rose with these notes… The odd thing about the room today though was that all the blinds are down… Alex and Jay decided they didn't want to stick around anymore. They offered to take Sean with them but Sean decided he wanted to be curious instead. So they took off. Jimmy, Spinner, and Ashley all went off asking people if they knew who wrote the note… Hazel and Paige had to go to the wash room. Then they snuck out and stayed away they could sense something really weird about this situation. Toby made some excuse to get out of there. Sean and Emma begin to talk for the first time since he had told her that he stole Mr. Simpson's Lap Top.

Sean: Hey Em. How's school going?

Em: It's going ok I guess… I don't really have any distractions anymore. No real boyfriends now.

Sean: Yeah I heard about you and Chris sorry about that.

Em: It's cool I dumped him or didn't he tell you.

Sean: Yeah I know I'm sorry it didn't work out that's all…geeze.

Em: Sorry but everyone thinks he dumped me instead of the other way around.

Sean: So umm…

Em: How's it going living with your girlfriend??

Sean: Elli? It's going pretty good. Nothings happening though… like we're not doing anything.

Em: Ok. It's none of my business. Is it?? (She says all curious like maybe something was still between them.)

Sean: I guess not. How do you think your exams went?? I think I might have failed a few of mine. I just like froze up on them.

Em: I think that I passed most of them. At least I hope I did anyways.

Sean: I'm sure you did fine you always do. Can I ask you a question?

Em: Sure I guess. I mean it is a free world right?

Sean: Yeah… ummm… What happened between us?? I mean I always thought that we'd always be friends. But it's like you and I just slipped away from each other.

Em: I dunno you started hanging around with Jay and Alex and I wanted someone who was actually going to be there for me… and not mess around and be unreal. I still want you… I mean I still wanted to be with you.

Sean: What was that… you still want me??? Really?

Em: Kind of yeah. I mean you've changed a lot since we went out last. But now your with Elli.

Sean: True. But do you think that if I ever broke up with her that you would take me back if you were single at the time?

Em: May…(before she could finish the lights went out which made it extremely hard to see in the room) Hell…Hello (she stutters)

Mystery Voice: Well you thought you could really hurt me and just get away with it huh? Well guess again. You've put me through hell the past few months. This has been my least favorite year ever until I met my best friend. I even figured out that I like someone else. Go figure but she doesn't return my love. Which in itself makes me very angry. (next thing you hear is the door slam shut and locked. ) Well it looks like were stuck in here for awhile. Now doesn't it. What a shame… for you. Personally I think it's great. Oh I'm sure by now your woundering who the hell I am aren't you??? HuH. Well let me give you a hint… I put the only girl I love in the hospital last year. Who am I??? That's right. Toby hit the lights. It's me Rick Murray and my friend Toby Isaacs. We're here and you know why… because you Emma darling have broken my heart, and Sean well you broke my heart by breaking Emma's heart. So where did all the others run off to?? Cause I'm sure that I put up at least five of those notes. With my personal favorite flower and color. Black Rose's. Beautiful aren't they??? I know your probably thinking he hasn't changed but you know what I had except people here just had to not forget the past and just had to push me to the edge of the cliff. And the two months ago when Jay had started messing with my companion Toby here. Well lets just say that it pushed me off the cliff and I just started putting together this plan. Toby was tired of being picked on so I talked him into it. We both agreed that it would be the best plan of action. So anything to say before…

Em: Before you what? You wouldn't hurt us would you because I mean that would be just wrong. And you would go to jail.

Suddenly all you hear is a bunch of banging on the doors which had paper across them so that no one could see inside.

Ash: Emma… Sean… I know who's hand writing it is… It's…

Em: Rick's we know. (Emma shouted back.)

Ash: Em are you two ok????

Em: Yeah… how'd you know it was just us two???

Ash: Well we knew that Jay and Alex left and we just ran into Paige and Hazel. The only one we couldn't find was…

Toby: ME (Toby shouts.)

Ash: Tob. Are you ok????

Toby: Yeah I couldn't be better. I'm apart of way you all got the notes… Everyone will remember me from here on out. Not as the geeky kid who's nice but the kid who killed two of the students…

Ash: What…..???????????????????????????(Total shock went over Ashley's face, as her face went white as a ghost.)


	3. Surprise ending to the longest day ever

About two hours have past and no one has been hurt. Partially because the police have arrived and are trying to negotiate with Rick & Toby. No one would have ever excepted this to ever happen at Degrassi. Everyone was freaking out about the fact that someone was in the school with a gun to begin with.

Rick: You know what you guys could have made this my best year ever had you just been nicer to me. Had you just tried. But instead you two of all people had to be mean. To each other and to me. Now you're going to pay for it.

Toby: Rick can I talk to you for a second. Umm alone. Please.

Rick: Sure. (They walk off to a corner in the room.) What's up Toby? I thought we discussed this.

Toby: Yeah we discussed scaring them but not actually hurting them.

Rick: Yeah but this is so much sweeter…

Toby: Yeah but Emma??? It couldn't be someone who actually hurt you?

Rick: Look if you're not in then your one of them.

Toby: Umm… ok ok ok. I'm in…

Rick: Ok now that that's settled. Who wants to be my first victim??

Sean: Rick I never did anything to you personally. And Em and I are still friends so why was I invited in the first place??? Not to mention that Emma didn't mean to hurt you I'm sure. She's far to sweet and innocent. She's loving and caring. And will do anything for a friend. No matter what you've done to her.

Rick: As heart felt as I'm sure that was you both hurt everyone around you because that's how you are. As for why I invited you well I just felt like hurting you. After what Emma told me about you I felt like I should hurt you before you hurt anymore people.

Emma: Don't I get to tell anyone about how I am. I'm not bitter towards Sean so why are you? I love Sean. I mean. I like Sean. He's awesome. When he's not around someone else like Jay, or whatever.

Sean: (looks right over at Emma in a way to make her realize what's going on) He Rick I think someone got into the room.

Rick: (gullibly he looked to see if someone did actually do it. Meanwhile Sean grabs the gun from Rick and points it at him. )

Sean: Now please Rick let us go and no one will get hurt.

(Rick scared and extremely confused, unlocks the door and the police take over.)

Announcer: Next time on Degrassi life goes somewhat back to normal.

Personal Note: I know that this Chapter is really short. But I lost my thought… I will make the next chapter longer… I promise. It just might take me a bit longer.


	4. Judgement Day

As the trail comes Emma starts to become confused with whats going on. She's supposed to testify against both Rick and Toby. She knows that what they did was wrong. But she wants to let them go. Give them a second chance. "Em are you almost ready to go." Her mom calls down to her room.

" Yeah mom I'll be right up" she walks upstairs and kisses her baby brothers head. " Morning everyone. So is it normal for me to be nervous about this?"

" It's perfectly normal for someone your age to be nervous about testifying about one of you close friends, but you know that you have to do this right Em?" Snake asked

" Yeah I know I'm just a little scared that's all"

Everyone looks at the back door as someone knocks, they realized it was Sean he wanted to walk over to the courthouse with Emma and talk to her.

At Ashley's house Jimmy, Paige, Craig and Hazel are waiting for Ashley to come down Craig went up stairs and knocked on her door. "C Come, in" She said in a voice that sounded as though she just finished crying.

" Hey sweetie are you ready to go? You look really beautiful… I know this is hard" He goes over and sits on her bed beside her, and puts his arm on her back " but you have to testify against your stepbrother and Rick. We all know they did it but you heard him admit to it."

She wiped her eyes " ok lets go get this over with."

They both walk down stairs and they all walk out to Dylan's car and realize that they can't all fit. Marco and Dylan are already at the courthouse. Ashley said that she'd walk and Craig said he would too.

At the courthouse everyone was there, new reporters, Joey, Snake, Caitlyn, Spike, Emma, Ashley, Craig, Sean, Manny, Spinner, Hazel, Paige, Jimmy, and all the faculty of the school. As the door opens everyone looks over and out came, Toby and Rick and their attorney. They walked over to the table and sat down. Never once did they look up. Everyone stands up as the Judge walks in and everyone sits down after the judge is announced. The first one up to the stand was Rick as he tried to plead that he was mentally insane. Toby then went up and said that he was guilty of only wanting to have friends and that his friend had no stability. Once Em went up there. She started crying due to the fact that she was scared and didn't really want to be there. She told the truth and answered all of the questions. Then Ash went up there and told her story, she started crying because she didn't want to say bad things about Toby but she had too. She explained about what he had said that day, and told the judge of the past that Rick has had at Degrassi.

After about four hours the judge finally ruled that they we're both guilty and Toby sentenced to a year and a half of Juvi. And Rick was to attend at least fifty meetings with a physiologist after three years in jail. Then court was dismissed. Everyone got up and left not a whole lot was said in the court room.


End file.
